My Wedding Day
by jesterinblack
Summary: I guess you could say i was pretty shocked... after all, i expected to see a suit of armour at the end of the aisle standing there waiting for me; instead there was a handsome young man with sandy blonde hair in a white suit smiling the biggest grin in the world while he watched my expression change from shocked to the happiest girl you've ever seen. almay, slight RoyEd


**Well this is a new story, im writing it for my buddy/'husband' who loves almay.. I say husband because we're weird and we pretend we have a lesbian relationship… but its weird cause shes a girl and shes the husband… we call her Phil lol. **

**Anywho, I hope you like this. The pairing is almay, something I haven't done before so hopefully you'll all like it. **

**Also, my friend who im writing this for (the husband one hehehe) she gave me a few ideas so I suppose you could say she was the co-writer, but I wrote the whole thing. She just gave me some cool ideas that im gonna use in the Sequel.**

**Also there'll be some RoyEd in this, if not this one then the sequel. Enjoy **** (also this is may's POV)**

* * *

My Wedding Day

I didn't know what to think. Well… I knew what to think, I just didn't know what to think _of_ it. I've loved Alphonse for so long now… when I first met him I have to admit I had a little… crush, you could call it on his brother, but I soon learned that my heart belonged to the person who's soul was in the armour.

If anything, you could say our love was real. True love.

I didn't know what Alphonse looked like, and I probably didn't look like much to him; a short little girl with a panda and an attitude.

But we didn't fall in love for our appearances. It was for our personalities. I've only known Alphonse in his armour, and I would still love him if he never got out of it; even if I could never touch his skin, or have his children. I would still stay with him and follow him to the ends of the earth.

But im getting off track. You all know how much I love him, its pretty obvious. After all, haha, I do very little to hide my attraction to him in public. I really don't care who sees us.

It happened very suddenly, I had known Alphonse for a couple months, I believe. Maybe going on for a year. I was 14, and he just turned 17 a month ago.

So I guess you could say I was shocked when he kneeled down and asked me to marry him. I probably looked like I was going to say no; from the shock of it I was just standing there with my mouth hanging open staring at the ring he held in front of me.

But don't fret, I did indeed say yes. If I had some idea he was going to ask me that I wouldn't have even hesitated a second.

We planned on getting married while he was still in his armour; after all, whats the difference whether he's in his body or not? It would still be Alphonse, and I would love him if he was a broom stick.

There would have just had to be some changes at the 'you may kiss the bride' part but we didn't mind. It wasn't the kissing that would make us connected, it was the 'I do's ' that would make our souls become one.

We scheduled to have the wedding in about a month.

Short notice, yes, I know. But we were eager.

Why wait when we're going to do it anyway?

And my, you should've seen Ed. He was ecstatic when he found out we were getting married.

Then he screamed and we wondered what was wrong until he replied,

"A MONTH? THAT GIVES ME NO TIME TO PREPARE, WHERE ARE WE GOING TO HOLD THE WEDDING, WHAT ABOUT THE CAKE, DECORATIONS, PEOPLE TO INVITE/ NOT TO INVITE. Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod ohmygod I HAVE NO TIME TO PREPARE FOR WHAT I WAS GOING TO DO FOR YOU FOR YOUR WEDDING GIFT."

And for the next couple of weeks we all got to watch a basket case Ed run around everywhere. Of course we tried to help, but he insisted that he had it under control and that it was our wedding so we shouldn't have to make any preparations besides be there on time and get a dress and _be there._ So we stood back and let him work his magic, or his 'elric telepathy' skills as he calls it.

I got a dress, it was beautiful. It was white, of course; there was a pink little bow with lace where my chest would be. The waist fit me perfectly, even made me look like I had more of a curve than I usually do. The bottom has pink ribbon stitched onto it that was placed so perfectly on the edge you would've thought it was an actual piece of the dress instead of had been sewed onto.

And before we knew it the wedding day was here.

I had no doubts of anything, I was going to say 'I do' and my vows with no regrets of anything.

People didn't tell me until right before the wedding; that Edward and Alphonse had disappeared for a while. Almost three days Winry had said.

I didn't worry though, it was something they always did. After all, finding the Philosopher's stone would be way more important than any wedding to go to. And if they did indeed go on another lead to find it, I would've understood completely.

I had just finished putting my dress and doing my hair (the usual braids except I put them up in circular buns next to my ears this time), when I heard a bunch of commotion coming from the other room. The one where Alphonse would be getting ready.

A bunch of laughs and 'Oh my gods' in cheerful tones were exclaimed. Winry came into my room a couple minutes later looking as if she had just cried a bucketful, but she was smiling. Looking the happiest I've seen her ever.

"Is everything ok?" I asked her.

"Better than ok. Now finish getting ready and I'll be coming in to get you in a few."

I nodded as she closed the door and looked over at Elysia and Gracia who were in the other end of the room. We had Elysia be our flower girl, we thought it would be adorable. Of course Gracia was one of the bridesmaids. Winry was my maid of honor, and of course Edward was Alphonse's best man.

Gracia was wearing a dress that matched my dress, as every other woman was. Elysia was wearing a little white dress with pink bows everywhere and fluffy sleeves. She looked adorable and Gracia looked stunning. Everyone did.

I heard more of the cheerful exclamations and wondered what the fuss was about in his room. I didn't want to check though, after all it is bad luck to see your groom before the wedding.

Soon Winry came back in with that big smile of hers that couldn't have been fake no matter how you looked at it. She couldn't seem to contain her smile for all the tried.

"You ready, soon-to-be Mei Elric?" She laughed.

I smiled in return and told her I was born ready for this moment. I called Elysia over and held her hand as we neared the doors that would lead outside, where we were having the wedding in a butterfly garden. I thought it was extremely romantic of Alphonse to have suggested it in a butterfly garden, let alone outside. It was nice to do something different, even though a lot of people have weddings outside. It was just… nice.

I closed my eyes with a smile as I heard the door start to open and everyone lineup. I didn't want to ruin this moment by looking. I wanted to hear the music, and smell the flowers, and feel the wind blowing gently and the sun on my skin. After all, the best things in life are unseen.

I heared all the gasps as everyone looks at me and my dress all done up. I heared little Elysia's footsteps go forward as she starts putting the pink rose pettles on the ground. As if you couldn't already tell our wedding colors were pink and white, not just because I like pink, but because Alphonse thought it was a pretty color even though he refuses to call it pink and says it was 'salmon' to this day.

I slowly opened my eyes as I started walking forward slowly and looked at my surroundings while smiling softly.

I see little Elysia ahead of me stumbling while trying to hold the big basket with the roses while everyone giggles at her. I see Hughes standing next to Edward with a suit on smiling while sneaking in a few photos of his daughter every few seconds to remember how she almost fell.

Edward looks stunning, he's literally beaming. Too beaming it seems like. He's absolutely radiating.

And I look to my left, but don't see a suit of armour. No.. it's not there.

But Alphonse is.

I guess you could say i was pretty shocked... after all, i expected to see a suit of armour at the end of the aisle standing there waiting for me; instead there was a handsome young man with sandy blonde hair in a white suit smiling the biggest grin in the world while he watched my expression change from shocked to the happiest girl you've ever seen.

Screw the little march that every bride does down the aisle. This was the first time I've ever seen Alphonse. _Really, _saw him.

His slightly pink cheeks dusted with a blush from the excitement and being stared at for so long by everyone, his three freckles he has under each eye, and how strong he seems to be as I ran forward to him with tears of joy and laughing as he picks me up and spins me once in his arms while my legs almost knock Ed down from being flung around.

He laughs and sets me down as he sent Ed an apologetic look. I look over at Ed, the question written clearly in my expression as I wonder how he accomplished this.

He smiled and laughed, a short laugh before looking down at me. "I know, I know. One hell of a wedding gift, am I right?"

Everyone laughs at this and we proceed with the Wedding, although I couldn't take my eyes off of my soon-to-be husband for more than five seconds.

We say our vows, and don't hesitate a second when we say 'I do.'

Finally, the priest says, "You may kiss the bride."

And my eyes opened in shock as I realized I really would be able to have my first kiss, Alphons's first kiss, on our wedding day.

You can practically hear the inhales of breath and grins from everyone seated and standing all around us as our lips meet, and we share a kiss that officially makes us married for life.

Cameras flash right before we end our first brief kiss, but we both know for sure that it won't be the last. He holds my hand, and I grin even wider at everyone while we head over to the banquet that everyone has prepared for after the wedding.

I soon saw the cake, and it was beautiful. It had three layers, with a little miniature me and Alphonse on the top.

Of course, the Alphonse was still a miniature suit of armour, since no one was expecting for him to be here in the flesh and blood, but it was still perfect.

I wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

We do the traditional cake eating ceremony, where we both feed each other a piece of cake. Of course, I could just _tell_ that he was going to smash it in my face, so I told him if he didn't want to end back up in that suit of armour that he better choose wisely.

And a bite of cake was placed gently in my mouth.

I smiled sweetly, right before I took a piece of the cake and put it gently in front of his mouth, before smashing it all over his cheeks and nose.

Everyone shouted and laughed at this, and Alphonse grinned and laughed with everyone before getting a napkin and wiping it off. Not before he took a piece off his chin and rubbed it on my face of course.

I didn't mind that much though, and we all had a fantastic time celebrating our new marriage.

After an hour or so, we were all surprised to see Roy grab Ed's hand and pull him into the center of the room while everyone stared at them curiously. He smirked and Ed glared at him, telling us he knew what stunt Roy was pulling and he was gonna kill him if he did it.

Roy grabbed Ed's cheeks with one hand before bending over and smashing their lips together in front of the crowd. There were a bunch of cheers, Winry got a bloody nose and had to excuse herself to the bathroom, while me and Alphonse laughed watching Ed blush and get all flustered.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised, Ed." Alphonse shouted at Ed who looked over at Al shocked before laughing along with everyone else. "I always knew you didn't quite swing the straight way."

After a few more laughs and confessions between Ed and Roy about their relationship to everyone, we were saying our goodbye and getting ready for our honeymoon, in which we were going to Xing, where I would show him my hometown, and where he could meet my family.

I stood up on a stool, my back facing the crowd before throwing my flowers behind me. I quickly turned to see I threw it so far that it went to the tree in the way back where Ed happened to be pushed against while he kissed a certain colonel with his hands wrapped around Roy's neck.

He looked shocked at me before looking down at the white roses that were in front of him and smiled deviously. He stepped away from the tree and held up the flowers before he resumed his make-out session.

Everyone watched with their mouths open before turning away not wanting to see more than necessary of the couple.

I smiled and laughed before grabbing Alphonse's hand and heading toward the limo Ed had arranged for us.

Before I stepped into the limo, we were stopped by Ling and a slightly disheveled looking Edward who happened to be panting.

"So, I hope we're going to become uncle's pretty soon." Ling smirked and Ed chuckled.

Alphonse turned red and stuttered at this, before I grabbed his hand and smiled wickedly at them before we went in the limo.I rolled down the window before we left and chuckled,

"You can count on it."

* * *

**How was that. Cute, right? A little OC though, but i love a devious Mei, it's adorable xD A sequel will be up soon, with more almay and devious RoyEd xD **

**Review, if you'd like. **

**Check out my other one-shots also, im working on more and will be updating Comforting Times soon… and please don't try to murder me because I know the last three one-shots I posted like a month ago I said I was going to post it soon…. *squeaky voice* don't hurt me.**


End file.
